


Dumb homestuck one shots

by Lemon_King_canRead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, F/F, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, ill put warnings for things before each chapter if needed, just some dumb fics, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_King_canRead/pseuds/Lemon_King_canRead
Summary: Just a bunch of short homestuck story's. that's it.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Space is kinda cold (Ult!Dirk/Jake)

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of suicide. but its not apart of it. It's just said
> 
> Ult Dirk narration break is in bold
> 
> kinda ooc so sorry for that

Dirk, yep the dumb ass bastard who controls the narrative. That one. Welp. He's feelin' kinda down right about now. but maybe he should feel like this.

I mean. he did turn out to be a dick. So what's the harm in letting him feel like shit? Maybe we should switch POV for someone else. lets see... Ah. yeah that works. let's g-

**Ok, wait. Hold up a second here.**

**I don't care what you want, so may as well pay attention to me.**

**If you hate me so much wouldn't it be nice to see me suffer?**

Well, yeah. If you actually showed emotion. But you don't do that. So you're boring.

Like. How fucking hard is it to just mildly show the fact that you feel distraught?

Or is it the fact that you are now Ult Dirk and not just Dirk. You've just 100% lost the ability to even show a sign of emotion.

**...**

Oh, look. You actually shut up. Wow. I didn't think that was a possibility.

**Can you just stop? ... Please?**

Why?

**I need some one to talk to.**

Why not talk to Rose? She's good at this stuff. Plus I'm just the default narrator, why would you want to talk to me?

**I don't** ** want ** **to talk to you. But in this current moment, you are my best option.**

**Before you ask why, I don't want to involve Rose in this. Or really anyone. So would you just listen?**

*sigh* Ok, fine. It's not like I can stop you anyways.

**...**

...

**......**

Wha-... Dirk I swear if you don't talk I'm just gonna go see what Dave is doing with Karkat.

**I- Look this isn't easy for me to say.**

I don't give a flying rats ass. If its such a big deal. Then you'll tell me. Or it's just gonna eat at you until you just give up on life. (Again)

**Wow**.

**Just wow.**

**Fine, what ever. not like anyone will find out about this.**

**I miss Jake.**

**A lot.**

**But I feel like I shouldn't. Like I get this gut feeling that I shouldn't miss him, but I do. And it's consuming me. I can't focus on what has to get done. Sometimes I'll just watch what he's doing because I just want to see him.**

**Heh. do you know what's dumb, I was jealous of that fucking brain ghost splinter he has in his fucking head, because that Dirk get's Jake. Well I'm stuck here. Being the big bad guy.**

Why don't you just go see him? Like go pay him a visit. Chill for a bit. Have vibe time with your bro?

**You think I haven't thought of that? Just stopping by and being like "sup bro, sorry I broke your heart and was a dick to you. you wanna chill?" I want to see him, but I'm not asking him to beet the shit out of me.**

Maybe it would go down like that, maybe it wouldn't we'll never know. Because you are too much of a bitch to go see.

The way I see this is you have 2 options. You earthier stay here, like the lite bitch you are, and chill with this pain till it's gone and you aren't even human anymore. Or, you can go see him, face the consequences of your action, and confide in that. what ever it is. Because you know damn well that if you do this, no matter what his response, it will settle your nerves.

**...**

**....**

**.....**

**......**

**.......**

**........**

**I guess I small trip to see Jake wouldn't hut too much.**

Cool. now lets go. I'll see you there. And sense you are gonna be interacting in person with Jake, I'm gonna take the rains on this, Ok?

________________

Dirk lets out a deep sigh. 'Fine.'

"huuuuuu"

"Let's get going." He's not talking to anyone. Just making a note to himself.

________________

________________

Jake sat on his bed eyes glued to the TV with his hand in a bowl of popcorn.

I guess old habits die hard. It's currently 4:30 am and He's up watching shity movies.

His eyes stay plastered as he stuff his gullet full of savoury sweet popcorn. yum. His body is nice and wrapped in seeming tones of blankets. Well not wrapped, but set on his solders, so he can still eat. He hums to himself as he sips the hot coco out of his cup. 'This night has just be lovely. I'll just stay up a bit later so I can see the sunrise, then it's off to sleep for me.' His thoughts where, happy, yet clouded, but more in that way that he had no clue what the fuck he was thinking of. He lets the thoughts shift around in an ungodly mess for a bit well he watches the colours flash on the screen. That is, until, his mind settles and he can finely have a clear thought process. And what is that thought process about? None other than the Dirk Strider. He isn't all to sure why his mind decided to settle on Dirk, but he may as well go with it.

As soon as Jake let go of the rains on this thoughts, they began to rush. They where swarming him, stuff like all the good time they had, but also what Dirk did to him. How he left without a second thought, how he left him here even after all he did. Jake let his mind wonder. Wonder if their love could have ever worked, wonder if he was the problem, wonder what would have happened if thing where different and dirk was here, wonder if he could change thing, wondered if he could ever see dirk again. 'what would I even do if I saw Dirk again? Well more the likely punch him, more them once. But I'm not all to sure. Good thing this will never happen.'

Jake was ripped out of his thought (which was probably good.) By a slight knock.

"Who In the devil-dickens would be knocking on my door at this hour?" Jake stayed seated, It was more then likely nothing, and that what he thought as he refocuses on the TV. Then he herd it again, the knock. But this time it was harsher, like the person knocking just got persuaded by someone to knock again.

Jake groaned as he pushed the blankets off him and put the bowl on his bed side table. he kicked his legs off his bed and slowly made his was down stares and to his door. Who ever was knocking was going to get an ear full from Jake.

Jake's hands grips the nob. And just as he is about to give the misery person an ear full he let his brain register who is standing outside his door.

________________

"Dirk?" You hear Jake's soft voice, it's laced with a heavy amount of confusion. understandable. Biggest reason is that, well you are here. Another might be that you look like you're from an anime. You look at him thorough your orange shades, Maybe you should have changed before you got her? Ya know to look less like a dweeb?

**Shut up.**

You trying to distract yourself from Jake with arguing with the Narrator has been cut short. By the feeling of a fist hitting your gut. You slightly hunch over at that, but stand up straight. (the only thing you can do straight) before you can get him to calm down, you feel another punch, this time to your pictorial. Than to your arm, and then your jaw. You are taking this all like a champ, you see it as fitting so you'll let him ride this high then go from there. You where expecting punches, and maybe even a few kicks. What you did't expect was Jake taking a few steps back and tackling you to that ground. once you hit the ground you here him let out a huff. Then he back at it quick, not giving you the slightest chance to react. Not like you where planing to. But still. You feel his fist make contact with your face, but it hurts a bit more this time being on the concrete and having each punch ring through your head. You willingly take each hit, it not like you can do much anyways with your arms pinned to your sides by his legs.

You wait, wait for this high to end. It doesn't seem like it's coming, it seems like Jake is hell bent on KOin' you. That's fine. That thought gets booted when you feel Jake's punches start to slow, and with each blow get weaker, until he is latched onto your shirt with his body shaking. His vice grip on your arms loosen enough to move them. So you do you move to place your hand on his hips, rubbing slight circles into them. You try to push up, to hold him better, but he pusses you down. so you stay down, laying on your back as he cries into your chest. You feel him hick-up through his sobs, he's trying to calm down, but ever time he does, it just get worse.

"W-why?" You hear him choke out.

"because I had to." Your reply is low, soft. You are trying in anyway to calm him down. Attempted failed. He's sobbing harder.

"B-But.....*sob*....*cough*..... W-why?" He's trying so hard to from any words.

"Jake."

"N-No!" He hits your chest again still not hard, he is still chocking back harsh sobs.

You don't care that he wants you to stay down. he need better comfort then the slight rub of your thumbs on his hips. So you start to push up again. He doesn't try and stop you, just clings onto you when you go and stand up. You head for the door, closing it behind you.

You make your way to the couch setting Jake down. You go to pull away from him and go sit on the chair that's next to the couch. But you can't. You look down at Jake, he's still crying, but calmed down enough to not let out chocked back sobs anymore.

"P-lease... don't go." His voice is low, soft and broken. It hits you hard.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm juts going to set you down so I can go sit down and we can talk." Jake shakes his head against your chest, you sigh and pick him up again. you tern and sit on the couch with Jake in your lap. Clenching your shirt like it's his life force. You rub his back, feeling him calm down against your chest. You just lay there, enjoying his weight on your chest.

"Hey, Jake?"

"Hmm?" You hear him tiredly hum, you smile to your self. At lest you calmed him down.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Nah. we can talk tomorrow. After we sleep. I'll be more emotionally prepared."

You sigh to your self, This is fine.

You Hold Jake closer after removing your shades (and some how getting his glasses off) and snuggle into his hair. You rub his hips as you slowly drift off.

What ever will come next, it's fine, you got to see Jake.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Wow. Look at that. Good job Dirk, you picked love.


	2. Spooky dream (Bro and Dave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is a 3 year old who had a nightmare, and bros not a complete dick head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make this very clear. This ain't stridercest cuz that's fucken gross, it's just bro if he was actually a good fucken human. Just him being a good big bro. Sum hella cute shit. I'm going to stop.

It's currently 5:34 am and you are actually asleep. That's a good thing. Things have been running smoothly today and to wrap it all up in a nice little bow, Dave didn't make a big fuss when you put him to bed.

Your dream has been nice, or well lack there of. A nice comforting black void, these are the nights that go by in a flash, but when you wake up you feel amazing. You let your body move around as it pleases, witch isn't a whole heck of a lot, you're basically a dead body at this point. That is until you hear something, you can't quite place what it is but you feel like something isn't quite right. You hear it again, then finally one more time before you open your eyes. You let them adjust to the small amount of light, be for you here a small, and seemingly scared voice.

"B-bo?"

You turn to where the small voice is coming from. Oh it's just Dave. Wait. Why is he up? At that thought you push your body up. Swinging your legs off the bed. You look at your younger brother.

"What's up lil man?" You rub your eyes before looking over your bro. His cheeks have tears flowing freely down them, His hands are holding the bottom of his PJ shirt in a death grip. Oh shit. Did he have a nightmare? You get up off your bed walking to him before kneeling down in front of him. "Hey. What happened?" Your voice is soft and calm, trying your bets a soothing the tiny tot.

"M-monster."

"Monster?"

He nods. You pull him into your chest and rubbing his back. He lets out a few more sobs before calming down. After he's calm you pull away.

"You wanna stay in here for the rest of the night?" Dave gives another nod.

"Ok. then it's settled, you stay in here with me for the rest of the night, and in the morning I can take care of the monster." You pick him up and head back to your bed. As you set Dave down and go to lye down next to him he grabbed at your shirt. "What's up?" you look at Dave.

"What if the monster hurts you?" Dave sounds more scared of that then he is of the monster.

"Don't worry, I'm too cool for some silly monster to hurt me. Plus that monster has to pay for scaring you, so no way am I gonna let it even lay a claw on me." You rub Dave's hair a boop his nose. he makes a strained laugh sound before snuggling into your side.

"Bo?"

"Yee?"

"I luv you."

You smile at that. "I love you to. Night Dave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short. oof i just cant think.


	3. Cuddle buddies (JohnDave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is scared of thunder storms so john helps him get through it

Thunder rumbles in the clouds. Dave's jumps, he hasn't been able to sleep at all. It's so dumb, striders shouldn't be scared of a little thunder storm. Thunder claps again. Dave's body shoots up, he's back presses against the wall. He's panting. Dave feels something move. He freaks out more.  
"Dave?"   
Dave's eyes shoot towards the voice. He sees John, oh right, Johns spending the night. Dave's body relaxes at the sight of John.   
You see, Dave and John have been together for 2 years now, but they don't get to see each other a lot because of distance. The boys both just having turned 18, decide to see each other. It being April means lost of rain, and thunder. Dave hates that. But he'll never say that. Striders are cool and never sc-  
Thunder.  
Dave jumps again. He falls off the bed in his panic. John gets up to see what happened. What he sees is surprising. Dave on the ground, knees to his chest. John sits down by Dave and puts his hand on the boy. Dave flinches, his ruby red eyes looking at John. Dave looks so scared. John wraps his arms around Dave and picks him up.  
John sets Dave on that bed, he lays next to Dave.  
"Dave if you're are scared of storms, you should have told me."  
Dave wines and holds John.  
"But it's so dumb. Striders shouldn-"  
"Dave shut up. You can be scared, it's fine."  
John pauses to look at Dave. Dave looks tired and scared.  
"Dave have you slept at all?"  
Dave doesn't answer.  
"Dave."  
"...No. I was too scared, every time I was about to pass out, thunder. Mother fuckers in the sky don't want me to sleep. Well fuck them, Dave strider needs his beauty sleep."  
"Dave... you should have woke me."  
"Didn't wanna. Egbert needs his beauty sleep as well. Plus you look so peaceful when you sleep."  
Thunder claps.  
Dave flinches. John holds Dave closer and kisses his head.  
"Shhh, you're safe, I'm here. I'll protect you."  
Dave cuddles into John. John waits for Dave's great to even out. John closes his eyes.  
"I love you Dave."  
John doesn't get a response, but he know how Dave feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to English  
> poggers


	4. A letter to Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets a letter from his best bro on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is another short one. I was gonna make it sad at first but then I changed my mind.

It’s cold in Texas for once. It’s a strange feeling, the wind nips at your exposed skin. You guess it’s not that cold, temperature reading in at 59 degrees Fahrenheit. It’s not like you leave the apartment all that often, not like bro ever lets you leave. That being said today is a special occasion, it is your 18th birthday, so bro saw it fit for you to go out on your own for the day. You’re pretty sure that bro just wanted you out of the house, so he didn’t have to see you at all. He works today, and by works you mean he has to leave the house. You look down at your phone checking your phone, 6:45 pm, bro should be gone by now. But just to be safe you keep your walk home at a slow pace.

By the time you get back it’s raining and colder. You’re happy to be back inside, and even happier to see bro isn’t there. You lock the door and look around the room, same as always except for the not left on the counter. On the note is Bros writing, this abomination chicken scratch that he writes like when he's in a hurry.

**Dave,**

**I won't be home for afew days. Don't burn the house down. Also there was a letter for you, I put it in your room.**

You roll your eyes and go to the fridge to get some apple juice, avoiding all the random shit that is in there before heading to your room. You bet this letter in question is from Rose, she seems like the person to do that kinda stuff, or maybe Jade. You open the door to your room and low and behold there's a letter sitting out of place on your desk. You set down the apple juice and inspect the letter. It is in fact addressed to you, the writing on the front is in a royal blue, like what John's messages are in. Strange, you didn't think John would ever send you a letter. To confirm your suspicions you flip it over and low and behold there it is, still in the stunning blue that reminds you of johns eyes, It both ‘to Dave Strider’ and ‘from John Egbert’. You think twice before opening the letter, Knowing John this could be a prank, but it is your birthday, so you decide it's safe to open. 

You carfly open the letter and pull out the slip of paper, you unfold it. You gloss over the letter, yep this is definitely John, and not a prank.

**Dave,**

**Hey! Ok so, I know this is kinda strange, er well really stranger, getting a letter from me and all. But that's not the point, the point is that I wanted this to be special. I asked my dad and he said writing a letter would be good. Anyway, let's get to the point. When you read this letter it should be your birthday, I hope you actually open this on your birthday. Or you would ruin the surprise. I need to stop rambling, so let's get to it. You always talk about wanting to move away from your brother, and since we are both done school I thought it would be a good idea to get you something cool for your birthday. There's a plane ticket on the back of this note, one way trip. Dad said it would be cool if you move in, till we can get a place, so here's your birthday present from me. Your plane leaves in 2 days (that is if you're reading this on your birthday.) I'll pay for all the shipping to get your stuff here. This is going to be soooooooo amazing Dave! I can’t wait to finally see you!**

**Sincerely,**

**Your best bro,**

**John Egbert.**

You don’t believe it, but it's true, John got you a ticket to go live with him. On the back it also says message me, with a winky face. That dork. You sit down at your computer and hop onto pesterchum.

TG: john

TG: my dude

TG: get on

TG: dude

TG: bro

TG: man

TG: jonny boy

TG: eggbut

TG: this is cool kid to nerd boy come in nerd boy

EB: Dave!

EB: Did you realy just call me eggbut?

TG: yes

TG: but thats not the point

TG: you actually got me a ticket so i can come live with you?

TG: like no joke

TG: this is a real thing so i can go see my best bro and make homo erotic memories with him in person

EB: Ew Dave. But yes, I did. This is 100% real. And yes, I will pay for everything, just have to tell me the price and we can get you over here.

TG: poggers

EB: Dave

TG: sorry im just

TG: wow

EG: Was this a bad gift.

EB: Shit Dave I’m sorry.

TG: no no

TG: john this is amazing

TG: more than that

TG: this is perfect

TG: thank you john

TG: this is better then any gift i could ever ask for

EB: You’re welcome

EB: Oh brb dads calling me

TG: ill be waiting

This is by far the best Gift you could ever ask for. Now you just Have to get past bro. And you can finally see John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a suggestion feel free to tell me.


	5. Wet dreams (JohnDave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when John starts to have sexual dreams about his best friend? This doesn't mean anything, Right? He's Straight... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -*-This isn't smut, there is sum semi sexual stuff at the start, but it P wholesome. ya boy don't wanna be the one writing smut. also this is bases off a book called Wet dream (It's a boyfs book) it's good and you should go check it out. its by CarWritesFanfic. any way. here is this cuz I love this ship and I wann write sumfin for it. Imma shut up now. heh. -*-
> 
> -*-They be like 17 in this-*-
> 
> -*-Also, Fuck the game, they all live in one place. now shoosh.-*-
> 
> -*-Does John know about Dave's eyes? Idk you decide.-*-

_His lip are pressed into your neck as you wrap your arms around him. You feel your body quiver as he bites down on your neck, you let out a soft moan. Holy fuck this feels amazing. Your mind is going blank as you feel the slight sting of his hands running from the back of your head down your chest, to rest on your thighs. Your thoughts are basically gone when he starts to push his cold hand's past the waist band of your jeans. And then-_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Your eyes open and you lift your body up. It's not often that your alarm scares the shit out of you, but today was one of those days. You look over at the clock, well it's more of a glare, you where enjoying that dream. WAIT WHAT!? Why is the fuck would you enjoy THAT?! For starters your not a homosexual, and why would you want to do something like that with your best bro.

Pushing that thought away you push the off button on your alarm, the noise is getting quite annoying. After the beeping stops you get up to grab your glasses off your desk (witch you don't know why you left them there) and slip them on. It's time to shower.

The shower was nice. but you can't get the dream out of your head. Why would you dream that? Dream are subconscious right? So do you want this? But you like girls? Why is Dave an exception? Thoughts swarm around you as you finish washing up.

You look into the mirror. "Damn I look like shit."

You finish drying off and grab the cloths you brought with you to put them one. You put on a pair of black jeans (Not something you yourself would pick out, Dave got them for you) and a black Nick Cage T-shirt with a blue and white letter men jacket (Not one supplied by the school. You'd be cought dead before you'd join a school team.) on top. Deciding not to style your hair you put your dirty clothes in the hamper and step out of the washroom.

You make your way to the kitchen. It's now 7:30, 20 minutes before you leave. You like to get to school early, It just makes it peaceful. Your dad is already at work, he leave around 5:30 on most days to help open up shop. And as expected, he made you breakfast. You and your dad's relationship has calmed down a lot one you told him you don't actually like harlequins. Your house is still filled with baked goods, but a lot less since your sister moved out. But that's getting off track, you finish eating and go brush your teeth.

An alarm goes off on your phone. 7:50. It's go time. You grab your backpack and head out. Locking the door behind you.

You plug your earbuds into your phone and turn on your music. (he's got an older phone, shut up.) The walk is only about 15 minutes, but its still nice to have music when you are walking. You look around your small neighbourhood before you make it to the road side to talk you to school.

The walk is calm for the first 7 minutes. That's until you feel a tap on your shoulder slightly startling you. You stop dead in your tracks and take an ear bud out. You look over at the thing that taped you.

"Dave!" You look at him shooting him a big smile. Before you realise that Dave lives on the other side of the school, why is he over here? You give in a questing look.

"What?" He's expression slightly changes to cock an eyebrow.

"Why are you over here? You normally meet me at the school." You interrogate.

"Can't a dude just want to see his best bro?"

"I guess, but isn't this a bit far just to walk with me? We see each other at school anyways." The look on your face softens.

"I got to school early then normal and decided to go and meet up with you." He shrugs.

You just give him a soft smile and continue on your walk to hell. The whole time you walk you have memories of the dream in the back of your head, you try to push them away but every time you look at Dave the feeling in your stomach gets stronger.

Today is gonna be a long day.

_______________

It's been almost 2 months since your first wet dream about Dave happened, and they only got worse. You actually started to avoided Dave as much as you could, which was a bad idea. Trying to ask Rose for help was a no go, she would still talk to you, but she was much more snarky and sarcastic then normal. Jade, yeah she's just disappointed in you. witch sucks.

You need help figuring this out. You know damn well that your aren't straight. Or you think so? You might like Dave? Who are you kidding. Yes, I John Egbert, like Dave Strider. But even though you know that. Or your pretty sure. You still have so many questions.

It wouldn't hurt too much to text rose. So that's what you do.

EB: Rose

EB: I need your help

TT: Oh is that so? I got the impression you where to good for your friends now.

EB: Rose please.

TT: ...

EB: Don't ... me in my time of need.

TT: ...

EB: Please. I need help.

EB: I don't know what to do anymore.

EB: And I'm not going to go to Vriska with this.

TT: Well, you will have to confide in other people John. I am still aggravated at you for ignoring us for months. Mostly Dave, but you hurt him. So It only seems right for me to be mildly upset. You also avoid myself and Jade.

EB: Rose

EB: I think I'm Homosexual.

EB: Or at the very least I like a guy.

TT: Oh? Do carry on.

EB: I think I like a guy?

EB: I'm not sure.

TT: Explain.

Your breath hitches. You asked for help. You have to let down some walls to get it. Telling Rose about what's going one is one. After a few minutes of calming down you reply to Rose.

EB: I keep having wet dreams about this guy.

TT: This guy? Do I know him?

you sigh before you reply.

EB: Yes.

TT: Well it sounds like you like this man in question.

EB: That's the thing. I'm not sure if I like him or if this is just my homosexual awakening. I still don't think I'm a homosexual. I still like girls, and I've never like a guy before.

TT: John, calm down. Have you thought that you might be Bisexual. If you do like this guy, and it sounds like you do. Then that is a reasonable assumption.

TT: You said you don't know if you like him or not. How do you feel when you're around him?

EB: When I'm around him my stomach feels like its spinning around. But in a good way. And I feel kinda giddy, and I want to be around him more. But at the same time, I want to back away and not talk to him. And I know that's bad, but I can't help it.

EB: I feel so embarrassed. Not to be around him, Just, ugh.

EB: I wan't to run away form theses feelings, but I also want to act on it.

TT: John, your are going to push yourself into a panic if you don't calm down.

TT: I think you should talk this over with this guy.

TT: Not tonight, you are too worked up at the moment. A good nights rest should help.

TT: If you feel comfortable telling me. Who is the guy you like? Although, I have my guess. I would like to have a name.

EB: ...

TT: You do not have to tell me John.

EB: I know, but I want to.

TT: Ok.

TT: So?

EB: ... Dave

TT: That's what I thought.

EB: You knew?!

TT: It wasn't hard to piece thing together. You stopped talking to Dave for an unknown reason, that reason was the wet dreams. Then you tell me you like someone that I know. So I just put the peaces together and it led to Dave.

EB: oh

TT: Well, I think you should get some rest. It's late and you worked yourself up enough. you should message Dave tomorrow. It's the weekend, so you don't have to see him.

TT: Although I think you should see him. I could talk to him so smooth somethings over.

EB: No, I'll do it myself. Thank you though Rose. This helped a lot.

EB: But I have to do this myself.

EB: Night Rose.

TT: Goodnight John.

After texting Rose and calming your shit. you manage to fall asleep.

_________________

_You look around the room. This isn't yours, so where are you. You look around again, taking in your surroundings. There is apple juice bottles littering the floor, along with clothes, there is a hamper, but most of the clothes are in a pile next to it, wow. Let's look somewhere other then the floor, you look at the bed, It's messy as all hell, and then the desk, looking at this confirms your assumption, there is more apple juice on the desk, witch might be bad for the tech that's on the desk, but this isn't your room. It's Dave's, proven by the blond sitting in the chair at his desk. You kinda just stare at him, awestruck. It's not like you've never been to Dave's house, You've just never been in his room. Dave saying something about not liking people in his space, ruins the vibe of something. So you either just stay in the living room or you go to your (or another friends) house. He turns to you._

_"Sup Egbert."_

_Oh fuck. He's looking at you. Shit. What do you say? How do you explain you being in his room? Why the hell are you even in his room?_

_Dave get's up off the chair and makes his way over to you. With each of his step you feel slightly more scared (also kind turned on. but that's besides the point.). You step back, tripping over something (Probably an apple juice bottle) and fall onto the bed. How convenient. Dave is still making his way to you. He step over your leg, straddling you, and pusses you into the bed._

_"You know. It's not exactly nice to not reply when someone greets you. Egbert."_

_Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh god. What the fuck do I do?! He's hot and holy fuck. Wow. What's going on?_

_You feel Dave start to grind down on you._

_Oh no._

________________

You wake up, sweaty and hard. Wow that's just fucking amazing. You look over at your phone after you put on your glasses. There is a few messages. Most of them are from Rose, and you have one from Jade. You check Rose's first.

TT: John. It is almost 1:00 pm you should be awake by now.

TT: Dave is also awake, just in cases you try to back out by saying he's asleep.

TT: So you better message him, or I will do it myself.

EB: Wow, I will. I just got up. Do not. I can do this myself.

TT: Good. You better fix this John.

TT: Don't fuck it up more then you already have.

EB: Wow. Thanks for the encouragement.

Now time for the message from Jade. Huh looks like she just new when you would wake up. I was sent like 3 minutes ago.

GG: Hey

EB: Hi Jade

GG: I herd from Rose that you are going to smooth things over with Dave

EB: Oh? What else did she say?

GG: Nothing much. Just that you were going to fix things.

EB: Oh ok

EB: Hey Jade?

GG: What.

EB: I'm sorry.

GG: I know. Now go talk with Dave. :)

______________

You decide to take a shower and eat before you message Dave. Keeping yourself calm will be the big thing. And decideing if you want to see him.

Well of course you want to see him. But you are scared of with will happen. You finish eating and go back to your room. It's time. You sit at you desk and open up Pesterchum on your computer. No turning back now.

EB: Hey

EB: Do you think we could talk.

EB: Maybe in person.

EB: But on here works too.

EB: Just need to talk.

You sit there looking at the screen. Waiting for a reply. You wait for 10, Then 15, and finally 20 minutes before you get a reply. (Dave was online the whole time, so it just hurt a bit more for him to not reply quick.)

TG: Oh. So now you want to talk. I thought you were Mr. cool kid now.

TG: Too cool to hang with your best bro.

TG: Started thinking you didn't like me anymore.

EB: Dave

TG: But by all means.

TG: Talk.

TG: Let's see how much worse you can make this.

EB: ...

TG: What do you need?

TG: You said you wanted to talk. So talk.

EB: I was hoping we could do this face to face.

TG: You gave the option to not meet face to face.

TG: And if I'm being honest. I don't want to see you.

EB: Ok. That's fair.

TT: So what is is?

EB: I'm sorry.

TG: That's all?

TG: Sorry Egbert. That's a bit late. You stopped talking to me and avoided my existence for over 2 months now. And you expect me to just forgive you?

EB: Dave

EB: Shut up

EB: Let me explain.

TG: You better have a fucking amazing excuse for this. Don't waist anymore of my time Egbert.

You look at Dave's message. Wow. That stung. But you guess you deserve it.

EB: Ok

EB: I wont

EB: I started avoiding you because I was questing somethings. One of those things being how I feel about you.

TG: So do you like hate me now or something?

EB: NO! Why would I ever hate you?

TG: Hmm. Well I kinda got the feeling you did when you stopped talking to me.

EB: Well I don't. I talked with Rose last night.

EB: And well.

TG: Well?

EB: I like you.

TG: Yeah we I got that. You still like me. I'm still your bro. What's your point?

EB: No Dave!

EB: Not like that.

TG: Then like what? We not best bros anymore?

EB: I still want to be best bros. Just I also want more.

EB: Avoiding you was not the way to go about this. But every time I was around you I would start to feel embarrassed. Like butterfly and I'd get very warm.

EB: I knew I liked you. But I didn't know how to feel about knowing that.

EB: I was scared.

EB: So I ran away from my problems.

EB: I'm sorry Dave.

EB: This must have hurt you a lot.

EB: Can we still be bros?

EB: Dave?

TG: You better get your ass over here right now.

EB: Huh?

TG: I'm saying come over.

TG: You said you wanted to talk face to face. So come here.

You get up from your chair and go downstairs. you are mildly panicked, but it's fine. Dave actually want's to see you. This is good. Oh maybe it's bad? Maybe he want's to tell you off in person. Oh god. You push those thought away as you put you runners on. You say bye to your dad on the way out and tell him where your going.

You are in a full ass sprint to Dave's. That's probably a bad Idea, but you don't care. It's now or never. Ride or die. You need to see your bro. Fix things. All the possible out comes are swarming around your head as you make it to Dave's. You buzz up. Dirk pick up and you say who it is. He's reluctance to let you in. But eventually he does. You run to the elevator. Now the painful part. Dave lives hell high up, so this will take some time. well in the elevator, you catch your breath and calm down. The door opens and you (as calmly as you can) walk to the door that lead to Dave's apartment. You knock.

It takes a few seconds before someone is at the door. It's Dave's Bro. Not Dirk. The one you don't know the name of. Dave has never called him anything other then Bro. So yeah. You look up at him fear in your eyes. You can't exactly tell if hes mad or not, he has the dumb anime shades on. But you get this feeling from him. That he's mad.

He doesn't say anything to you. Just step out of the way to let you in. You thank him and slip off your runners. Now it's time to go to Dave's room.

You stand in front of the door, just looking at it. You should knock, right? You are scared as all fuck. What if Dave is just mad as fuck at you? He wants to yell at you the leave you in the dust. You push aside the fear and knock.

"Door's open."

You pull in a breath and open the door.

His room isn't all to different from how you imaged it, Just cleaner. You close the door behind you. You kinda just stand there in all you awkward glory. Dave turn to look at you.

"You gonna sit down. Or are you just gonna stand there like a dumb ass."

You look at him and sit down. Just on the floor next to his bed. Back pressed to the bed. legs crossed. You know you could have sat on his bed. But you felt like that would be crossing a boundary, and you don't feel like making Dave more pissed at you. Dave looks down at you, giving you a Strider smirk. That does help settle your nerves, but only a little bit. He sits down across from you.

"So. You like me?"

Fuck his god damn cocky self. He looks so calm. With his dumb smirk.

"Yes," Wow nice. Cool. Grate. That was easy.

"Cool."

You have that white boy smile, ya know the one.

That's the one.

What are you supposed to do. Nothing is happening. You and Dave are just looking at each other. Should you try and have a conversation? Why did you run here? Why did he want you to come here?

"Nice weather we're having."

Dave let's out a soft chuckle. That's good. This is fine. I'm great. He's laughing, well not fully, but a chuckle is something. You give a soft smile as he settles down.

"Hell yeah we are."

"So."

"So?"

"Why'd you ask me to come over?" You shift slightly uncrossing your legs, pulling up to your chest.

"You said you wanted to see me. Face to face. I also wanted to know if this was true. Not some prank that you thought was a good idea."

"So you don't believe me."

"I mean. Why would I? You stopped talking to me for months, Then you finally decide to talk to me. Just to say you like me? It's not the most believable thing." Dave sounds pissed. His voice is still level, but there is a lot of venom in each word.

You look at Dave. You don't know what to say. He's right. What you did was fucked up. But may as well try and explain yourself. "Dave. I'm sorry. I know what I did was fucked up," He scoff at you. "I didn't know how to react to these feelings. I messed up all my closest relationships. If it wasn't for me talking to Rose I probably still wouldn't be talking to you."

His expression softens. You take this as an okay to continue. "I don't deserve forgiveness. That's fine. But do you think we can still be bros? I fucking missed you. I know why I didn't talk to you and it's dumb. I want my best bro back. We don't have to be best bro's any more, I just want to be your friend. That would be enough."

Dave's body shifts and you stiffen. He's getting closer to you, you are fucking terrified. What is he going to do? Well that question is answered when you feel his arms wrap around your body. He's hugging you. Dave normally isn't the one to push emotionally contact onto others. But you take this, It is now locked away in a box labelled 'important moments' and you enjoy this. You nuzzle you face into his neck. He smells like apples and mettle. Strange, but you like it. You squeeze tighter before speaking again. "I'm sorry."

You feel him smile into you shoulder. Then he starts to pull away from you. You think something went wrong. Before you can over thing too much you feel lips on yours. your eyes widen. HOLY FUCK HE'S KISSING ME! Yes, yes he is. You feel him start to pull away but before he can you push into the kiss. The kiss isn't heated, it just testing the waters. It's like a peck just longer.

You pull away and look at Dave, a soft smile painted on your lips. You let out a small laugh before leaning in and kissing him again. Both of you just lay there for a bit, two love stuck idiots tangled on the floor kissing. Mind empty just Dave. That is until Dave speaks.

"You free at 8 tomorrow? We could get dinner and go to a movie."

You smile and plant a soft kiss on his for head. "That sounds lovely."

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I AM SO SORRY! I RELIZED I DELETED THIS CHAPTER AND WAS GONNA RE UPLOAD IT BUT I COULDN'T LOG INTO MY WATTPAD IM SOSOSOOS SORRY.
> 
> Anyway... sorry that this fic kinda died. Buuuuuuut, im board and don't know what to do. So ya know, give me stufff to write. ok yeah.
> 
> Bye.
> 
> Make sure you eat sleep and drink water.
> 
> -LK <3


	6. Just breath (solkat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always mess up, you feel so sick. No air is getting into your body, you feel so weak, and scared. You try and steady your breathing, from the quick shaky breaths you are currently taking, if you can even call them a breath. You feel so light headed, the room starts to feel smaller, to the point you have to kick the blanket you have wrapped around you off and just sit on the floor hugging your legs. You start to feel the hot tears well in your eyes. It hurts, everything hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb AU where Sol and KK are room mates. That's it, and they are in love. Oh yeah, they be human.
> 
> Yes Sollux called Karkat apple in this, fight me.
> 
> TW: FIGHTING (just verbal, and is nothing too too bad.) DEPICTION OF PANIC ATTACK.

'Breath in... breath out... breath in... breath out.'

.

.

.

Breath. That's what they always tell you to do. "Just breath and you'll be ok," at least, that's what they would say. You always try to, just breath, just stay calm. It never works. You always mess up, you feel so sick. No air is getting into your body, you feel so weak, and scared. You try and steady your breathing, from the quick shaky breaths you are currently taking, if you can even call them a breath. You feel so light headed, the room starts to feel smaller, to the point you have to kick the blanket you have wrapped around you off and just sit on the floor hugging your legs. You start to feel the hot tears well in your eyes. It hurts, everything hurts. Everything feels so wrong, so off. You're not even sure how this one started, you think you got in a fight with your room mate again, or maybe it was Gamzee. You don't know, nor do you want to know. Not right now. You start shaking more, and crying, hard, to the point the breath you can already barley breath is gone. You feel like you are chocking, last breath slowly coming to leave. Death is standing at your door, waiting to take you away. You don't even feel like you are in a room anymore, just some tight black space that is clawing at every inch of your flesh. It hurts, so much, you want it to stop, but it wont go away. 

"Please."

Your voice is soft, quiet, barley there. It's hidden be hind your body trying to breath, gasping for anything in reach. You're crying even harder. You are so weak, so worthless, so useless. You remember falling onto your side at some point. Curled up on your side, on the floor, like a helpless child. Each sob that leaves your body is soft, but hurts so much. The little air you are getting, sucked away buy the heavy heaves of your chest. A desperate plead for air, for life. You think you hear the 'CREAK' of your door. Not that you can tell.

"KK?"

The voice is soft, worried, genital. Much like a loving mother would be to a wounded baby.

Though the voice is sweet and warm, you try and back away, effectually culling in on yourself more.

"Karkat please."

The voice is closer now, still soft and sweet, warm and welcoming.

You feel a gentle hand on your arm, it makes you jump away. The hand pulls away. You hear a soft sight and feel a body sit be hind you, you're scared.

"Apple, darling. I'm going to touch you. Just to try and help, ok? Nothing bad will happen, I promise."

You feel the hand again, but this time you don't jump away. You let another had land on your skin, pulling you up towards a body. It feels warm, safe, familiar. You sink into the warmth of the new presence more. You try and breath, to smell, to get everything of the body grabbing you. You get some air, barley any, but still some. You start to calm. A strong yet soft hand rubs your back, coxing you into steady breathing and slowed tears. You can finally breath, finally take in air. you feel a hand on the back of your head. You sigh, finally relaxed. You feel yourself start to drift off, the warm sent of honey and copper filling your nose. So nice, so warm. Home, this feeling, the smell and the heat, this, this is home.

\-------------

You wake up, feeling groggy. But the memories of what happened com flooding back.  
.

.

.

You and Sollux were doing dishes when one slipped out of your hand and onto the floor, breaking. The one that you so happened to break was Sol's favourite mug. You panic. You know Sollux already saw. 

"KK, what the fuck." His voice is harsh, hes mad. He got that mug from his dad. It ment so much to Sol and you just fucked it all up. "You know that I can'r get a new one of those. I told you to be careful" 

You try to just say sorry, to stay calm. This would end easy if you just stay calm. Ha, like that would ever happen. Karkat Vantas, calm HA. "Yeah? Maybe if you knew how to wash the fucking dishes better this wouldn't happen you useless pig!"

"Oh, I'm the useless one? Says the one who can barley take care of himself. You always need me, you are so worthless."

You know he doesn't mean this, Hes just mad. He's mad cause you snapped at him, the the dumb ass you are.

"At least I know how to interact with people and not sound like a total dweeb."

You should not have said that.

"Oh like you're any better. Mr. ''Sollux Help me talk to this person. Sollux I don't know what to say.'' you're not any better then me. Face it, no one likes you. You. are. scum."

You don't even see the regret on his face as you turn. You run, run like you always do. Your breathing start to quicken, you make it to your room and cover up with a blanket to try and calm down. It doesn't work. So you try and breath.

.

.

.

You almost start panicking again, almost. What keeps you calm is the feeling of arms around your chest. you sink into the body.

"Apple? You ok?"

You take a deep berth, you need to apologise, so that what you do.

"Yeah... yeah. I just... I'm. I'm sorry Bee. I'm so fucking sorry, I'm such a mess up. I should have just shut up. I broke your mug, I'm so sorry."

"No, don't say sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I should be the one who is sorry, and I am. I should't have gotten mad, you broke a mug."

You sigh, knowing you wont win this.

"I love you, you angry little gremlin."

"Yeah yeah, I love you too. You skinny fuck wit."

You turn you head over to look at Sol, this man, this dumb ass who's good with computers but not with people, is the one who has your heart. You lean in, pressing a light kiss on your bees lips. You love him so so much, When you pull away you feel him smile.

Yeah, you hit a ruff patch, but that just how relationships work. You hurt to love, and you love to hurt. You said something dumb, and it hit you in the face. But deep down, somewhere, somehow, you know it will all be ok.

"Go back to sleep, you look like death."

"Wow, thanks. Love you too."

You smile into his chest, you love him, he loves you.

It will all be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, im tyred af whrn i wrote this so. ahaha. yeah. sorry for grammer or spelling bads.
> 
> GIVE ME STUFF to write.
> 
> drink water eat and sleep
> 
> byeeee
> 
> -LK <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my wattpad so yeah. also this is mostly gonna be johndave and dirkjake but if you want me to write sumfin just ask and ill see what i can do


End file.
